


first love forever (eternally with you)

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: Queen Prompts [62]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hair Washing, M/M, Modern Era, Touring, old!Maylor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: Touring is what Roger loves, it just gets a little harder as he gets older. Thankfully, he and Brian can take care of each other.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Series: Queen Prompts [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1265597
Comments: 14
Kudos: 52





	first love forever (eternally with you)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill

Touring is as exhausting as it is exhilarating. It never gets any easier, moving from city to city every morning or night and playing a two-hour set. Add in their age, and Roger wonders how they manage such a tight schedule. Granted they keep it so tight so they can rest before they pick up the next of the leg of the tour.

Still, by the time he gets to the hotel room after the show he’s ready for a fourteen-hour sleep. He knows Brian feels the same way.

No matter how tired he is, there’s nothing he would rather be doing. Hell, he doesn’t even know what he’d _do_ instead of a tour. Play golf like a retiree?

Brian stumbles against him, his eyelids drooping heavily. Roger steadies him and picks the key out of Brian’s grasp. For whatever reason, this show had been the most tiring yet. They’re only halfway through, but Brian’s voice has gone and stumbled over some chords tonight. He kept his lips pressed tightly together because he knows to point out it only going to make the mood drop that much worse.

Like touring, Brian being hard on himself never changes.

They enter their hotel room, a lovely bouquet of flowers brightens up the room. Roger tosses the key and cell phone into the cupboard by the door. He can charge the phone on the plane tomorrow. Brian slips out of his grasp to place his own on the charger.

“I want a shower,” Brian mumbles.

“It’s all yours,” Roger replies unlacing his sneakers.

“Too tired.”

Roger takes another long look at Brian. Some of the sweat has soaked through his new t-shirt. Honestly, Roger himself knows he should shower tonight because they have an early flight to catch. Well, it’s been a while since they had any quality time together. Since the tour started, Brian wanted to go up into tall buildings and eating his vegan food and Roger doesn’t want to do that.

Somedays he wonders how they’ve managed to stay together for so long with their interests outside of music being so completely opposite. He supposes he shouldn’t question it and be glad that it has worked out for them.

“Want me to wash your hair?”

Brian peaks up from where he’s no doubt scrolling through Instagram and getting updates from the sanctuary.

“Do you want to?”

What he _wants_ to do is just be with his husband, and if he has to wash Brian’s hair… well, he’s had worst experiences.

“C’mon,” Roger says beckoning Brian towards the bathroom steps.

He can’t imagine what kind of bruises they’d have with an elevated bathroom had they been even thirty years younger and still believing they were untouchable Rock Gods. Brian shuffles towards him, clogs discarded by the table, and reaches for his hand. Roger kisses the joints of his fingers.

His wrists ache from drumming and he knows that Brian is losing mobility in his fingers. Roger kisses them again to push away the thoughts. Brian beds down and kisses him on the forehead.

“Shall we?” Brian says in that familiarly charming way of his.

Roger steps up so that he’s a few centimeters taller than Brian just so he can return the kiss. Brian follows him into the bathroom. It’s nice. A glass-paneled shower is in the corner, larger enough for them both to stand comfortably. It’s one of the overhead rain showers, with only the slightest ledge up.

Brian strips slowly and carefully folds up his clothes and sets them on the sink. Roger on the other hand just drops it on the ground and kicks it safely away from the splash zone. He grins at Brian’s eye roll, and predictably Brian bends down to fold them. Roger grabs their shampoo from the counter.

The water warms quickly, which he’s happy about being directly under the spray. He doesn’t turn it up as much as prefers, knowing Brian’s curls don’t usually react as well to hot water. Brian joins him a minute later sighing at the warm water seeping into his shoulders. Roger curls around him again, humming as Crazy Little Thing pops into his head.

He lets out a low moan when Brian finds the trouble spot along his shoulder. Brian digs into the knot, and it eases out somewhat. When they get back to England, he’s going to have to go back to his massage therapist, but until then Brian is the best thing.

The hot water relaxes him, and the residual adrenaline slips down the drain. He grabs Brian’s shampoo and shakes the bottle. Brian turns then leaning back enough that Roger and work the shampoo through his hair. It pretty much runs down the drain as soon as he lathers it. The conditioner is the more important part of the routine anyway. Despite his own personal complaints, he turns the water temperature down. His knee aches with the cold water, but it only takes a few seconds for him to get the conditioner through Brian’s hair. He scratches at the scalp as he does so, hearing the happy little sighs.

The guitarist slips out of the mainstream of the water, and Roger takes no time in cranking the heat back up as he focuses on cleaning himself. At exactly five minutes he turns the water back down and Brian slips under the spray to rinse off the body soap and the conditioner.

Brian leans back again. Roger combs his fingers through the lanky strands, making sure that all the conditioner is out and getting rid of tangles before they become unmanageable.

Once done, he turns off the water as Brian steps out. He yawns.

“Going to use the fancy leave-in stuff tonight?”

“Might as well since I’m sleeping on it. Do you mind?”

Roger takes the offered bottle and squirts a generous amount of the leave-in conditioner and squeezes it through to the ends. Brian shakes his head, spraying water across the mirror and Roger. He smiles fondly as one of the strand slops over Brian’s nose.

He swipes it off Brian’s face, and cups the guitarists face.

“Tomorrow will be better,” he promises.

“I love you.”

“And I, you.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always leave your thoughts and comments below or come talk to me on tumblr.


End file.
